1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may be developed to perform various operations.
In particular, in a test operation of a semiconductor apparatus, in order to simulate test conditions, a semiconductor apparatus may be configured to store control signals or may be configured to receive data inputted from an exterior. In the test operation of the semiconductor apparatus, in order to simulate test conditions, the semiconductor apparatus may selectively output control signals or data meeting the test conditions among the control signals or data stored according to the commands inputted from an exterior.
Unlike a semiconductor apparatus of a wafer state, a packaged semiconductor apparatus is limited in the number of pins or pads through which control signals or data may be inputted from an exterior. Therefore, development of a semiconductor apparatus capable of storing control signals or data to perform operations of specific conditions and thereby performing various operations by meeting the specific conditions using the control signals or data continues.